


I Miss You

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesryn looks back.





	I Miss You

It had been two months.

For two months, Nesryn had been tucked away in the Eridun aerie, never leaving their room. She lay in their bed, arm stretched across the cold, empty sheets beside her.

Everything had happened so fast. Nesryn had heard him from across that battlefield, where he screamed over the broken body of Kadara. He ripped a hand through his half-shorn hair, too consumed by his grief to notice the wyvern closing in.

Nesryn remembered the way the beast slammed it’s tail into his gut.

She could still hear the strangled scream that had passed her lips, foreign to her own ears.

She could almost see the arrow that flew seemingly of its own accord through the witch’s heart as she ran, pushing her way through the colliding armies, praying she wasn’t too late.

And when she had reached him… She remembered feeling something breaking within her like a china plate on a stone floor. Blood had bubbled from his lips and his dark, glassy eyes met hers. She had fallen to the ground beside him, pressing her small hands to the punctures marring his abdomen. The leather armor he wore was shredded and smoking at the edges.

“Poison,” he’d gasped, feebly trying to push her hands away. There was wyvern poison pushing its way through his blood, staining the veins through which it ran. She had whipped her head around, shouting for a healer, of Yrene, for Aelin- anyone that could help him. No one answered her cries. Her vision blurred as she realized what was going to happen.

He was going to die.

“Nesryn,” He had gasped, “I love you. I’m- so sorry.” His hand reached for her wrist, but she would not move hers from his wound.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Her voice was shaking, she pushed harder on the punctures, blood still coursing through her fingers in scarlet waves. “You’ll be fine. We’ll go back to the Southern Continent and you will be Khagan, and we will live happily ever after.” Her lip trembled, tears splashing onto his chest.

“You’re not leaving me,” she insisted, choking back a sob. She could see the light leaving his dark eyes and sense the life ebbing out of him as that poison grew closer to his heart. From the way he had clenched her fingers, he had known it was the end.

“Kiss me,” he breathed, wincing as she leaned over him, trying to hide his pain.

She had gently pressed her lips to his, bringing one hand up to cup his face. “I love you,” she whispered, saltwater spilling down her cheeks as she pulled his head onto her lap. “I will always love you, my winged prince.”

The ghost of a smile had graced his mouth before he let out a strangled sound. His head jerked once to the side, his fingers clawed at the dirt. Then he was still. Sobs wracked her small frame as she mourned the loss of her beloved, completely oblivious to the battle raging around them.

Minutes or hours passed before Yrene had found them tucked against Kadara’s lifeless flank. Nesryn had still held his head in her lap, stroking her hands through his blood-crusted hair.

She remembered the strong arms of a silver haired Fae peeling his limp body away from her, then wrapping around her to carry her away from the man that she loved.

Nieth’s arrow had been snapped in half, her spirit sapped from her bones.

As she stroked the cold sheets beside her, a tear fell down her cheek, splashing to the pillowcase that still smelled like him.

“I miss you, Sartaq.”


End file.
